Plants vs. Zombies: Remastered/Achievements
A list of Achievements in Plants vs Zombies: Remastered. Appearance Much like the appearance on the iOS version of Plants vs Zombies, with numerous references from PopCap's (and Harribarry Studios') games. Clicking Bookworm will bring you to the Pile of Zombies and going to the bottom reveals a zombie China, which supports one of the easiest and possible first to obtain achievement, Peking Express. Achievements Lawn Insurance Complete Adventure Mode Round Two Complete Hardmode Beyond the Grave Gain the Silver Sunflower Trophy Nobel Peas Prize Obtain the Gold Sunflower Trophy SPUDOW!!! Blow up a zombie with a potato mine Finding Bigfoot Complete a Yeti Hunt Ecologist Collect all 77 plants Thanologist Encounter all 42 zombies Survivor Obtain all Survival Trophies Still Standing Survive 15 flags in a row on any Survival: Endless Mini-Master Obtain all Mini-Game trophies Most Puzzling Obtain all Puzzle Trophies Congratulations! Get a streak of 5 on all Puzzle: Endless modes Hot Topic Blow up 15 zombies with one explosive plant Peas and Conflict Studies Grow 10 Zen Garden Plants Greenthumbs Grow every different Zen Garden Plant Tall Tale Grow the tree of Wisdom to 100 meters Don't Pea in the Pool Complete a Pool or Fog level without using aquatic plants Chill Out Complete Fire in the Hole with a maximum of 8 plants Level Up Obtain a Upgrade Plant Good Morning Complete a Daytime level using only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans He's a Fun-guy Complete Pogo Party without using Magnet-Shrooms or Tall-Nuts Wall-Not Complete a Zombotany level without using defensive plants Rebounds Rebound a Wall-Nut off 10 zombies in a Wall-nut Bowling Level Pacifist Complete Garden Warfare only using Wall-Nuts Cheat Codes Use all 3 cheat codes Dollar, dollar, dollar Pick up 30 coins in a row without one of them disappearing Air Force Corn Plant 5 Cob Cannons in one level Grounded Complete Air Raid without using Blover or Hurrikale Cornuclear Strike Kill 3 Gargantuars with Cob Cannons Butterfingers Have 10 zombies buttered at the same time The Late Gargantuar Kill a Gargantuar before he throws his imp It was a Dark and Stormy Night Complete Fog Zom-no-ni Defeat a Zomboni before he can start making his ice trail Sun Bank Have 10,000 sun at once in a single level Sunny Days Complete Day Dark Ages Complete Night Be our Guest Complete Indoors Pool Party Complete Pool Peaonardo Di'Vinci Complete Art Challenge: Sunflower before the first flag zombie appears Seeing Stars Complete a level using only Sun producers, Defensive plants and Starfruit Seriously, it's fun! Use a normal code Studier Read up on both sections in the Almanac Shopping Spree Buy all items at Crazy Dave's Boot Sale China Shop Smash 2,500 vases Catch 'em all Find a Gargantuar in his vase using Plantern Not Recommended Smash all vases before planting a single plant and go on to win in Vasebreaker Peking Express Well done! You dug to China in X:XX seconds! Can you beat your time? Secret Pile Find the hidden pile of zombies Undead Space Build your pile of zombies into outer space Face-to-Face Play a level with Miners without letting one get to the other side Winning the Lottery Get 3 diamonds in one spin in Slot Machine Seeds are Saved Don't let the zombies get in a 3x3 area to the endangered plants in a Save our Seeds level 3 Great Strategies Use all 3 great strategies, Flaming Pea, Dragon Attack and Spikerocked No Grain, No Gain Complete a normal survival level without using Sun producing plants Disco is Undead Hypnotise a Disco Dan Throwing Arm Obtain all 7 lobbed-shot plants Really Tall-Nut Plant a Tall-Nut, Put a Pumpkin on it and Rhubarbed Wire on that Berry Pie Blow up a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie in the middle of blowing up Sol Iviticus Complete a Last stand with 2,000 sun remaining Trivia Nobel Peas Prize is automatically obtained when all others are. Category:Achievements